New Heroes: Crime Syndicate
by SkyZeno
Summary: Earth-1216, a world torn apart by a Crime Syndicate, needs heroes. Many heroes have been killed, ones youve heard of like Captain America and Iron Man. New Heros must join forces to defeat the Crime Syndicate
1. chapter 1

**_for reader of my Dark Coud 2 fanfic, this happens before the events of Talismans of time._**

Falling, that's the first thing i remember. The second thing was the realization I was 20,000 feet above the Earth's surface. The last thing was that I didn't have my armor on. I hit the screen on my left arm that spanned from my wrist to my elbow.

"rebooting" A female robotic voice said.

"Are you joking? I'm falling to my death and you need to reboot? Jeez windows xp was more reliable than you." i said loudly and tried tapping the screen again.

"Rebooting." it said again.

"Seriously?" i asked again noticing the clouds fly by. "You are a watch that holds paradox's, how the hell do you need a reboot?"

"reboot complete" it rang

"finally" i said exasperated.

"now loading personal preferences." It showed me a buffering symbol and boy was I livid.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" i yelled as I was probably only 1,000 feet up. "I've battled celestials, supernatural trash, and crazy people and this is how I die? By falling too hard?"

"Full reboot complete." It said then my armor came on and I grinned.

Finally a convenient happening that helps me." I muttered. I pressed another button on the screen and a black sword appeared in my hand. I flashed lightning through it so it crackled. "Now lets hit the dramatic landing."

I hit the grasslands at terminal velocity with a lightning sword and my harder-than-diamond ACNR armor. My sword hit the ground first, causing a huge blast of lightning to shake the immediate area and loosen the ground. This made my meeting with the ground less painful; better to walk away with no injuries then have to heal. I stood up after my amazing landing and looked around; fairly grassy, few trees, calm.

"Where am I?" I asked my watch as the armor disappeared around me, the sword stayed in my hand for safety purposes.

"Earth, your cliff area in Russia." It said. I looked around looking for my favorite cliff and saw it cutting high into the air. Why was I drawn to this place all the time?

"What universe are we in?" I asked the watch, beginning to walk towards the cliff. It was a beautiful sunny day with very few clouds.

"Earth-1216." I read out. We were quite far from home...the name 1216 must be a coincidence. "Advised to stay low until more information can be obtained, there are a number of scanning problems here."

"Don't try, I think we're in one of those superpowered universes, they have strong blocking barriers for obvious reasons. We'll just find out the old fashioned way." I muttered.

"That is if you survive long enough." A voice said behind me...not this again. I turned around and saw my least favorite person at the moment, yeah I had a list, this particular person was a dimensional guardian gone bad.

"Seriously Jack? Is it necessary to follow me every single time I transport somewhere?" I asked with a sarcastic grin, oh how he hated me.

"My name is Plasmus, not Jack." He growled at me. Ah Mr.Uptight was not in a joking mood today.

"Sure it is Jack, now the usual I assume?" I asked as I saw him get more angry. "I have a few appointments i need to make it to, so let's make this quick."


	2. Chapter 2: Show and Tell

Zinex #2: Show and Tell

He launched his attack first, with two curved blades...what a cheater. He pushed his swords down towards my body however I was already gone.

"Cmon man, we've known each other for what 10 years?" I asked rhetorically. " you should know by know...you're too slow. "

"I'm not fond of your stupid puns." He growled launching another series of attacks on me, this time i parried both strikes and sliced at one of his hands, only to meet air. "Also your cockiness is your downfall. "

"Not true." I stated, blocking another attack with a wall of lightning. " its my inability to take you seriously. "I mean look at you, aren't villains supposed to be buff."

"you'll pay for that." He said blasting a sound wave at my lightning wall, tearing it down. He then blasted another sound wave at me knocking me off balance.

"And you call me obnoxiously loud? That's a bit hypocritical don't you think?" I asked and he rage attacked again, giving me another shot at him. I sidestepped him quickly and sliced his arm off, he yelled in pain. I then kicked his legs out from under him and he collapsed.

"You think your so powerful." He growled in pain. However that was quickly replaced with a pained grin. "I can't wait until someone knocks that sarcastic smile off your face. I bet it will happen sooner than you think. "

"Sure jack, write me a postcard from wherever you end up. Hopefully it's one of the apocalyptic dimensions." I said firing lightning at his body, turning him into ash. Sadly it wasn't possible to kill him fully, he'd just be sent to another dimension...though which one was random. "Maybe this will be the last time he'll bug me."

"Highly unlikely. I have finished a partial scan of this planet. It seems there was a war with a very powerful entity. Possibly cosmic. According to the average deterioration rate of the dead, this event didn't happen too long ago." The robotic voice said then continued as i begun to climb the cliff. "Then it seems a catalyst event occured that turned people of power against each other, however no more can be found."

"Interesting, we need to get to some sort of terminal to download more." I said but once again my alone time was ruined by something, a helicopter to be specific. I looked back to see a Russian military helicopter...great.

"Scale the cliff, we need to talk." They said from what i guessed was a bullhorn.

"Oh watch don't need to reboot the universal translator do you?" I asked sarcastically as the helicopter flew up and landed on the cliff above me. I decided it best to see what the Russians watched than anger them, I had learned my lesson with underestimating people and nations. As I climbed I contemplated how they knew I was here, perhaps two distortions in the universe causes surges that can be noticed. When I reached the top, I was greeted by a very buff Russian men who seemed quite happy at giant 6 '3 height. I made my sword disappear within my watch, to show i meant no harm.

"Hello stranger we are from the Russian FSB. We got readings of a high energy outburst. Who might you be?" He asked.

"My name is Zinex." I said kind of worry, he got a look on his face like...familiarity. I had to quickly dismiss it, I had been through that too many times "Yes I created the first distortion, the second one was someone who wanted to kill me, the third one was him leaving. Before you ask I can control lightning."

"Well I think I can speak for everyone here." He said then grinned broadly "We'd like you to join us, what do you say? "


	3. Zinex 3: Coming to America

Zinex #3: Coming to America

"Na." I said not moving an inch; though judging by what my watch was telling me, this burly man did not come as peacefully as he appeared to.

"What? You do realise what I'm offering? A place within our ranks, to honor the Kremlin." He said proudly. My watch identified 20 life forms approaching my position through the trees just on the edge of the grasslands. Then another group of 20 approaching the easy way off and on the cliff, behind where the heli was parked.

"Well...this is awkward. You know I'm American right?" I said and that sure shook a few of his guards but as his smile faded, I felt how screwed I was. I could take the people in front of me easily but I was sure the groups approaching were heavily armed.

"Ah an American speaking Russian perfectly. If not Russian, then my suspicions are correct." The burly man then turned to his guards. "He must be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, a spy."

"Wait a minute...I'm not-" I started to say.

"Kill him" He ordered. I quickly did two things, the first was calling my armor onto me from my watch. The second I sent a basic distress signal straight to the U.S.A., detailing an American being attacked by Russians...Yeah i had that on speed-dial. Luckily I had chosen to put my armor because four heavy sniper rounds slammed into my helmet, knocking me clean off my feet.

"Shit." I spun over as a anti-tank round fell towards me. I stood only to see the helicopter taking off; jeez enemies were so rude these days...they didn't even say goodbye. I shot my hand out which release a high voltage bolt of lightning right into the engine of the helicopter; the whole vehicle shuddered then crashing into the ground, exploding dramatically. I dodge another anti-tank round, I needed to survive just a bit longer until someone came. Then as I glanced at the broken and on fire heli, a figure stepped out of it. It was the burly man...healing very rapidly." Just my luck…"

"You've just declared war on Russia, agent!" He yelled, now fully healed.

"I'm not an agent man, cmon. Do I look like I'm wearing any S.H.I.E.L.D symbol's?" I asked quickly, dodging another round.

"You sent a distress signal to S.H.I.E.L.D." He pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that looked bad didn't it?" I asked then he charged, almost catching me off guard. However much strength he had, he was still too slow.

"Back down Bull." A voice of a women said, coming up the cliff from the easy side...what a casual. 'Bull' turned around, as did I, to see...Black Widow?

"Romanoff." Bull growled. While he was distracted, I did a quick scan of the immediate area to find all the enemy signatures I had scanned earlier...gone. "What do I owe the honor of a visit from the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"We scanned the energy burst too, not to mention the distress signal that was registered a Priority 1." She then turned to look at me as my armor disappeared. "I don't know who you are or how you triggered that Priority, but you've peaked my interest."

"You are on Russian territory." BUll said about to attack but he quickly was slammed with a good 12 electroids that sent him crashing to the ground...well than.

"Your coming back with us to headquarters, we have a lot to discuss." She stated intensely; I had a feeling pissing her off was not a safe goal to have.

"Sure." I said but then I remembered something, my stomach. "There better be free food, or I'm gonna be mad."


	4. Zinex 4: Liberation

Zinex #4: Liberation

Can I ever catch a break? Sadly a few telepathics...demons, managed to fool me into seeing S.H.I.E.L.D., Smart idea but they could fool my scans. However before I destroyed them, I let them take me to America first. While it was a heaping mess, full of rampaging destroyed...I had seen America in a worse state.

I still needed to figure out what the hell had happened but it seemed every computer I found was down. I was in Richmond Virginia and not a single computer was working but there had to be some sort of access; the demons had found me this way. I had to keep moving, though there was a demon problem. What had caused this? I needed to infiltrate a S.H.I.E.L.D base, DC would be a hellhole so that was out. However here in Richmond, there was a good amount of military places, there should be a S.H.I.E.L.D building… but where

Suddenly my watch alerted me to an attack from behind me, my sword was out faster than the demon could blink but there wasn't just one, this was good. All I needed to do was see where they rushed me from. I sliced at them quickly, they seemed to rely on initial surprise attack and overrun tactics. I slammed my blade into the ground causing them to flung back from me by lightning wave, then I could see the Eagle on the building.

"Sorry friends, our sparring session is over. " I said wuickly running to the building then entering. Of course it was torn up but this was recent, I got an idea suddenly. I grabbed two metal benches and slid them against the door creating triangle formations. Then found two wires in the outlets near the doors connecting them to the metal benches, and the metal doors. Crackling alerted me that what I did succeeded. "Now lets liberate this place. "

Four demons came down a set of stairs near the elevators and one was bigger than the rest. They rushed me, the big guy slightly shaking the ground as he ran, but i was ready. I formed a lightning wall, which they promptly slammed into. Theni sliced at head level, cutting three heads off and one slice into a chest. The big guy, not phased by my attack, backhanded me into next week.

"Jeez, you work out." I grumbled, even with my armor on i felt the power. I climbed out of the wall the big guy had introduced me to. I stood back up then, as he charged, slammed a few lightning bolts into him, killing him...11 bolts at full power, that took a good amount out of me.

I entered the stairway, anyone smart enough would have gone to the top level, so that's where I was headed. A few demons tried to block my path, but they were no Gandalf, and i easily sliced and diced through them. I reached the top of the stairs only to find the door keypad locked, but it was irrelevant as i had the master key. I took out one wire from my watch, then pulled the number pad off, and attached a wire to the device. 5 seconds later the door slid open and a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D staff, looking very scared, turned their eyes to me.

"25 of you?" I asked, they all nodded...that was a low survival rate for a 9 story building. I quickly entered the room and locked the door behind me. The room was conveniently a war room with 4 computers and a single main console that currently showed the S.H.I.E.L.D logo.

"Who are you?" On of the fearful people asked, I glanced at him.

" Today, the guy who's going to save you. " i stated then addressed the whole group. "Which of you are the computer techs? "

"We are." Four of them rose their hands; these people must be the ones who actually worked in this room.

"Get to the stations and give the central console full access to everything you have on S.H.I.E.L.D here." They didn't even question me and went to the computers, then the command console opened up. There was barely anything on the server, they were mostly useless reports. After tons of digging I finally found what I was looking for.


	5. Zinex 5: Crime Syndicate

Zinex #5: Crime syndicate

"You can't recover the deleted files, we've been trying. We don't know if this is affecting all branches or just us." One of the techs said.

"I don't need the files themself, I need to see just what they deleted first." I explained.

"It's all encrypted, whoever hacked in is smart." Another stated. What happened to imagination in this place? I did the same thing with the console as I did the keypad. The encrypted files now opened up, while only revealing what the folders had contained, it was all I needed.

"Ah, the first file set deleted was a listing of the superheros still living...interesting, the mother folder is still here in S.H.I.E.L.D servers. The Superhero registration act...not sure what that is but I'm sure that came back to bite them." I said to the people. "Next seemed to be a listing of every S.H.I.E.L.D owned area both now and in the past; your right whoever did this is smart, well not smarter than me and my watch, but moderately smart."

"What do you mean?" One of them asked; I loved when people asked the questions I wanted them to asked, gives me convenient plot points.

"Well the third file is titled Crime Syndicate, I'm assuming S.H.I.E.L.D information on the people who triggered this event." I said glancing over other files. Nothing peaked my interest at the moment, so I did a quick download of everything on the servers onto my watch...barely 2% of what S.H.I.E.L.D probably had before. "But these people have a lot of power right now."

"Well they did take most of S.H.I.E.L.D technology offline." One of the computer techs said.

"That's not the biggest problem; tech can be replaced, rebooted, and restored. Most superheros cannot be, well except for a few like me." I said. I had this extremely bad habit of coming back to life after being killed, similar to my good buddy Jack. Though not as crazy as his, I'm luckily enough not to be blown across dimensions, just near or in the solar system I died in. "S.H.I.E.L.D keeps a database of every single above-normal entity they know of. Strengths, weaknesses, know identities, etc. Now this multitude of information has fallen into the hands of the Crime Syndicate, with the right resources they could take out every powerful entity in the universe, barring the celestials of course."

"You're saying there's no hope?" A women asked, her eyes and voice full of fear. I walked over and looking into her eyes.

"There's always hope, always. The universe, hell all of existence, will give you the tools to overcome evil. The questioned you should be asking is will I give up or will you always keep fighting, not matter the odds." I told her, she nodded in understanding. I stood up and smiled at them "Now you guys should be safe here for a while, I'm going to do something really dramatic I've always wanted to do."

"What's that?" A few of them asked.

"Give S.H.I.E.L.D a bit of a distraction so they can reboot and regroup, maybe they'll get their servers back online." I then walked to the door. "I'm gonna scorch the sky with my name."

I exited the building going just above the speed of sound, I wasn't in any hurry at the moment so this leisurely pace was just alright. If I did this right, I could get the attention of the Crime Syndicate. I knew perfectly well I couldn't take down the whole organization by myself, that would take more power than I currently possessed but I could definitely pull their resources. They had no clue who I was, my weaknesses, what I was capable of. Right now I could create the perfect distraction, in typical me fashion.

I went west, I think I was in Kansas, maybe Missouri. It was a clear night, I had 'borrowed' a TV camera from the local news channel. I pulled out my sword and wrote my message across the entire sky, I bet the whole state could see it right now in bold lightning letters; not to mention all the people currently watching the local news. I calculated it would drift to the East Coast before dissipating but then again, who knew? Wait...what did my message say? Well like i stated before, in typical me fashion it read.

My is Zinex, 1 v 1 me Crime Syndicate.


	6. Zinex 6: Revelations

Zinex #6: Revelations

Sleep, sleep is something that we all use as an escape route...for me it's plagued with pictures of my long past and sometimes glimpses of what's currently happened throug Revelations  
h means I cannot see nor control, perhaps it doesn't come from within me.

Anyway after todays events I layed down and stared up at my name written in the sky, what my friends would have killed to see this. I bet Jack was laughing at me from afar, watching me in this world. I knew someone from Crime Syndicate would show up, they had a reputation to maintain. It was just a waiting game right now. I set my watch on proximity mode, any being worth my time setting foot within a 1 radius would immediately wake me up, it had never failed me…I drifted off to sleep and my dreams were just as bad as the world outside.

"You will destroy all you care for, you will sacrifice all those you care for to save existance. Then you will bear your own pain of loneliness." a disembodied womens voice said, I remembered this. This was before my battle with Phoenix, not the force mind you, I mean a celestial-like guy who was second only to the overseer of existance.

"why? I dont want this. I never asked for this!" I yelled, I shuddered just thinking about that event. She had shown me horrors no being should see. "I tried to be the hero, why am I being punished for being the hero."

"Because we dont need a hero." the women screeched "we dont need one to save us, we need Zinex. We need someone who looks after existance not tied for selfish reasons."

Thats how i ended up on Io after the battle. I had managed to destroy Phoenix, with every bit of strength i had defeated him wiped his entity out of existance. At that moment i was the second strongest being in all of existance, so I tried to bring them back. The ones I had to sacrifice to even get here, Lady Creation didnt like that. She attempted to talk me out of it but I wasnt going to take it, I battled her. Of course it was a hopeless battle, even at that level of power I stood no chance but I tried.

She exiled me, said I was reckless, that I didnt deserve the power, that celestials dont go interfereing on every single event and every single person. What a load of trash. She chained me to the barren rocky world, locked me in Darkling metal, which drains powers of every being but is only native to the set of dimensions I'm from, from head to toe. I could do anything as all my power slipped away I was alone for 3.7 billion years, luckily my watch is good at chess. Eventually I was sent back to Earth, regained my original abilities before i had done what I did to gain almost infinite power, and set on my trek.

I saw a golden light, what was that? Voices voices all saying one thing. Watch out, why are they telling me to watch out?


End file.
